


May x Peter Kissing HCs

by Pantastic_Peach



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Incest, Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Incest, Incest Kink, Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, incest smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantastic_Peach/pseuds/Pantastic_Peach
Summary: This is the first thing I ever typed out, like last year. It's about May teaching Peter how to kiss.





	May x Peter Kissing HCs

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like don't read.

I think Aunt May taught Peter how to kiss you know.

  * Peter being a soft, little terrified baby boy and being worried that the fact that he has not experienced his first kiss is shameful (no it’s not)
  * So he is going through all the “how to kiss” videos and articles on the internet and stuff
  * One day, he forgets to delete his history and is out of home for some reason
  * May has grabbed the chance to go through some hot porn and masturbate to release stress and suddenly comes across the history page
  * She goes through the entire thing and the only thing that she can think of is kissing those soft pink lips of Peter
  * And needless to say that she gets off to the images of Peter kissing her all over her delicious body
  * Later, she confronts him
  * “Peter…so you got any girlfriends? Or boyfriends?”
  * “No…why…why do you ask”
  * “Why not? You are cute and smart so…”
  * Let me add, Peter has a crush on May so the first thing he thinks is “She thinks I am cute!”
  * “Yea…but I am inexperienced and kinda scared”
  * “Scared of what sweetie?”
  * “I don’t…know stuff and um..” he can’t think straight cause May is sitting right beside him and wearing a tight top with a wide neckline that shows off her gorgeous titties
  * He can’t help but shamelessly stare at his Aunt’s chest and drool dreamily
  * “Tell me, I can teach you anything” she says as she she puts a finger under his chin to make him look into her eyes.
  * “I…don’t know how to…um…kiss” he admits shakily
  * “Oh baby, that’s perfectly fine! You don’t have to be ashamed or anything” she makes him understand
  * “Do you want your auntie to teach you how to kiss?” She asked him, hoping that he’ll say yes.
  * “You…you would do that?” He asks her with a bright smile that just melts May’s heart.
  * “Of course baby, anything for my darling” she says as she kisses his cheek
  * And then May pulls Peter close and places a soft kiss on his lips. Peter is stunned because this feels like heaven to him. May starts to slowly make out with him and her hands are on Peter’s hips now. They are tightly pressed against each other and break away after a few moments to catch their breath.
  * “Feel good now?” she asks him with a warm smile
  * He can only whimper a soft yes and pulls her close for another make out session
  * The kiss escalates from slow, soft to loud, hungry and sloppy
  * “Thank you so much…thank you” he manages to say
  * “Oh Pete, I am willing to do anything for my cutie pie…don’t thank me honey” 
  * And kissing is like nothing between them anymore
  * Peter comes to the breakfast table, they share a kiss. Peter goes for a bath, they share a kiss. Peter comes back from a bath, they share a kiss. Peter leaves for school only after a sloppy make out session with his Aunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments down below


End file.
